From perfume to cologne
by whitedragon1988
Summary: The sense of smell can be a powerful thing.


**AN:** Oh Lawd! I can't believe I wrote a slash..I'm a femslash writer through and through. I can honestly say I have not read a single one but my cousin, who is really like a sister to me, loves this particular paring so I thought I might freak her out a wee bit and write one.

**AN2:**Oh **BTW** This is a kind of series of sorts with the theme of Sense of smell (Perfumes colones, & just plain animal musk) The parings will be different in each one shot.

**Warning:** Nc-17

Sitting in the stuffy classroom half listening to Professor Flitwick speech about something or another, Draco's attention was suddenly pulled forth by the faint fragrance of muggle aftershave; the scent in capturing him so much that before he knew it, he found himself leaning heavy forward with the hard edge of the desk buried painfully into his stomach.

The scent oddly enough reminded him of his Uncle Rodolphus and the night they shared when he was just a boy. He, the husband of Draco's Aunt Bellatrix, caught Draco off guard when, on a muggy afternoon when Rodolphus skillfully tried to seduce him. Draco could remember as if it happened yesterday. He had knocked on the old wooden door of the LeStrange Manor to see whether or not his Aunt Bella was free for his mother.

Rodolphus told him that Bella was on patrol and was due any minute but that he was welcome to wait. He invited the younger man inside and offered him a tumbler of scotch.

As he gave him the strong liquor, he "accidentally" spilled some of it on Draco's lap. He then took a towel and proceeded to blot the boy's lap.

He the preceded to tell Draco that his clothing would dry better, if he removed his ropes and against his better judgement Draco did. He only dropped them to the floor and patted his crotch with the towel. He then dropped the towel to the floor and commenced fondling the boy. Being the still native young lad that he was at the time Draco only manged to giggle nervously and gently pushed the wondering hand away.

Getting frustrated he then took both of the boys arms in one of his massive hands and restrained them as he continued lower.

Suddenly pounding on the door sounded throughout the room.

"Rodolphus! open this bloody door NOW!" Aunt Bella's voice pierced through the thick wood and their ears.

* * *

"Draco!"

The blonde boy was suddenly pulled to the present by a hushed yell coming from the right side of his desk. Jerking back Draco whipped his head around only to face the very confused expression of one Pansy Parkinson. That is when a second scent hit his nostrils. This one familiar and feminine.

For him, the scent of musk perfume is also cause for sensory overload; it was the fragrance Pansy Parkinson herself had on the night of the Yule Ball. As they danced a slow dance with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his shoulder, he could not help but to become sexually aroused.

They danced to the side of the room and made an unseen hasty exit to the Slytherin common room , where their 'dance' ended. He of course had no emotional feelings for Pansy. Oh the process was satisfactory, but to him, it was on the level of masturbation, a hot slippery jack off, but no more than that. He guessed that is why he could only get a small chubby from sweet floral scent and not a full-on erection as what he got from the masculine musk.

Later, when he asked Goyle about his secret to success with the ladies, he confided that he folded his handkerchief and placed it in his armpit during his quidditch matches. He would then let it air-dry and used it to blot the sweat from his dance partner's brows and cheeks. If they inhaled, they were putty in his hands. Of course the he called bullshit that a girl would get turned on by 'man sweat' but deep down he seemed to know better.

* * *

Suddenly this acquired tidbit caused him to think of ways to have his way with some of his fellow quidditch team. He the seeker of the notorious Slytherin quidditch team, found himself constantly wanting to seek the other players' "equipment" Up to this point, he had only dreamed of "playing" with the team. It was the safest thing to do since being gay or even acting gay was just asking for a nasty hex.

So in a desperate move to see his experiment in action, he solicited the help from Pansy and told her that he needed help with an assignment for Hagrid. Making up some lie about animals and their scents. He then asked her to bathe with unscented soap on the day before of her next menses and to avoid anything perfumed on or around her armpits. He then gave her an undershirt of his and told her to wear it for a whole day and night, not to wash it, or otherwise remove her sweat. Surprisingly she obliged with little to no had an away game which required an all-night bus trip on the following Friday night.

Draco smiled knowingly to himself, he was prepared for his experiment.

As always, he took a seat on the back of the bus and as always, Madam Hooch demanded that the team rest, if they wanted to beat the opposition. The seats were not seats at all but single wide beds that sat so close together that you could practically feel the person next to you's breath on your face. Usually the small cots would move with the motion of the bus but Madam Hooch, being the competitive woman that she was, cast a spell to keep them in place lest one of her best players get injured.

Draco had been laying on the a cot next to Jason McNeal; a brute of a Beater whom rumor had it , wore the largest cup on the team. So large in fact they had to special order one for him.

He paid little attention to Draco as he settled down eating his chocolate frogs and reading the scores in the Daily Profit. All was surprisingly quite as all of the lights were turned off, one by one. Jason's eyes were closed and his head slowly tilted towards the blonde boy. Seeing this, Draco cautiously leaned ever so slightly until their shoulders were almost touching. Draco had anticipated that he might take an interest in him by starting a conversation or becoming unusually friendly.

But much to his disappointment he got nothing! Draco rolled over and sighed. He had failed and after he heard the other boy start to snore, Draco, too, went to sleep.

* * *

Suddenly the bus came to a halt after yet another old lady shuffled in front of the enchanted automobile and the sound of the air-brakes woke him. It took only a moment to realize that Jason's head was on his shoulder and one of his hands was on Draco's lap. He seemed to be dreaming as he nuzzled Draco's shoulder.

Assuming the other boy was taking in the scent of my friend and was becoming aroused, Draco smirked. Draco dared not move. He did not want to alter the outcome of this experiment by shocking the poor boy to the realization that he was not the dream girl. He felt the hand on my lap start to move and he started to fondle Draco's crotch. The blonde boy mentally cheered at his success.

Looking around for any unwanted attention, Draco slowly eased his zipper down and placed the other boy's hand within his robes. Fingers extended in a journey to find a imaginary vagina, but the fact that his dream girl had a n extra appendage did not slow him down. He put his strong arm across Draco's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace kissing his neck. Draco closed my eyes and shivered. Oh Draco knew the danger; if Jason woke from the deep slumber, he just might kill him. Suddenly feeling uneasy Draco began to have second thoughts. He didn't want to be kicked roughly down the aisle and tossed from the bus.

Heart beating rapidly, Draco quickly extracted Jason's hand from his robes and gently shoved him back onto his own cot all without waking him.

Draco took in a deep pull of air in a vain attempt to calm his nerves. _What the bloody hell was I thinking?_

* * *

Thick dark brows crunching up in annoyance, Draco leaned farther into his seat and crossed his arms. Stupid girl, she was always watching him. Was it really too much to ask to not be stared at continuously. Draco sighed in frustration and there it was again. That smell, that oh so delicious musk and arousingly masculine odor nuzzling his olfactory organ calling to him like a siren. Where in the name of Merlin was it coming from? Grey eyes swiveled forth to the person sitting in front of him and widened when a mop of raven hair came into view. Draco felt his stomach drop and bile raise within his throat. That scent, that hair, it could only be one person Harry Potter.

Surely he must be mistaken. That intoxicating aroma could not possibly be coming from a filthy half breed such a Potter. He mentally scoffed like his nostrils would be fooled by _"the chosen one."_

He would just simply have to find out.

Slowly leaning forward, so as to not draw attention to himself he breathed in deeply pulling in lungs full of air then groaned as the smell of cut grass, musk, and something unrecognizable assaulted his system. _  
_

_Shite_ He swore under his breath. It was Potter alright.

* * *

Days past and Harry found himself descending more and more into some sort of paranoid madness. Everywhere he walked, everywhere he stood, and even every time he used the loo he felt eyes upon him. Devouring him and spitting him out leaving him shaken and , he could never catch them but he could feel the unsettling gaze searing a path across every inch of his body.

Over the past two days it had gotten so bad that he began to act like one of those druggies you only see hanging out in dark allies asking for a bit of irises would pull wide and his body would start to uncomfortably twitch nervously. He would always quickly glance around the room in a vain attempt to capture those unblinking haunting eyes.

**Dinning Hall**

Harry sighed staring down with unseeing eyes at the unwanted food. He carefully pushed it around all the while pondering the last two weeks. Who could it be? What did they want? Could it be just an adoring fan or could it be some girl like Lavender who obsessed and in love with him, so caught up it his thoughts he could not even hear the calling of his own name.

"HARRY!"

His head whipped around only to face the concerned faces of Hermione and Ron

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked gently placing a hand upon his forearm.

Taking in a deep breath he nodded "Yeah"

* * *

After his small delicious discovery Draco now had a difficult time controlling himself around the 'boy who lived'. Every time the raven haired boy came around he simply could not help but to learn forward and take a mighty whiff. He could not help but wonder if this is what male animals felt like when denied a female in heat? It was like he was not in control of his own body.

And that is what he told himself when he began creeping into the Gryffindor's boys room every night three days ago.

Cautiously he slunk into Potter's room and immediately made beeline towards the hidden prize ,a dirty clothes bile stacked in the corner. Picking up one of Potter's dirty muggle shirts, he gave it a slight sniff. Draco groaned as he felt his loins flare to life.

Suddenly something grabbed his shoulder causing him to spin around only to come face to face with one pissed off Harry Potter. "What on earth do you think you're doing Malfoy!?"

Heart pounding in his chest, Draco just manged to growl out a reply "None of your business Potter!" slapping the unwanted hand off his shoulder.

Face reddening with anger and breathing speeding up Harry puffed out his chest a bit "I think it is Malfoy. You were sniffing my shirt."

"Don't be daft Potter why the hell would I want to sniff something of yours?"

"I don't know you tell me _Malfoy_ why would you?"

Having enough of Harry's mouth and the intoxicating smell assaulting his nose Draco swiftly walk up to Harry until their face were only inches apart. "You want to know why Potter?"

Not backing down unblinking emerald met grey "Yes."

That was all Draco had to hear before he grabbed the raven haired boy by his arm and spun him around until he was facing the wall roughly pushing him against it. "Wha..What are yo..Harry went to ask only to be silenced by a hand reaching for the hem of his pajama pants.

"Shut up Potter." Draco demanded swiftly yanking them down along with the boxers. At the feel of cold air hitting his back side Harry starting squirming.

Draco grabbed his waist pushing him farther into the wall. Carefully Draco pressed his throbbing member against his asshole. Harry froze at the contact causing Draco to smirk in triumph. Leaning forward so that his mouth was even to the Harry's ear "I've wanted this so long..." he whispered hot breath ghosting across Harry's cool skin.

"Draco you don't have to do this." Harry pleaded.

"Oh but I want to_ Potter_" He replied spitting out Harry's name as if it was a bug then quickly slipped his cock into . Burning pain shot through Harry like a bullet causing the boy to hiss through gritted teeth.

Slowly at first Draco gradually began driving in deeper and deeper into the other boy. Harry groaned with every stroke and push of the large member, his forearms straining against the wall above his head. His moans growing louder and louder as the pain began to fade into pleasure.

By the time Draco's body was slapping against Harry's soft bottom, the raven haired boy was grunting so loudly that Draco was sure someone would certainly him them over his the _Silencio_ spell he cast. Draco could feel his erection pulsate and his balls pull tight. He knew it wouldn't be long.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god " He barely could make out Harry chanting over his own heavy breathing.

Draco then watched as the other boy reached behind him pulling the moving cock farther into him. Draco smirked at this so little Potter was not so straight after all.

"Harder!" Harry moaned.

Hearing the other boys plea, Draco gritted his teeth then start slamming into Harry so hard that the pureblood could feel his hips slapping and pounding almost painfully against the other boy Until...The pressure became to much and he exploded with a mighty cry deeply inside his enemy, his bitch in heat, his obsession.

Giving one last trust Draco pushed away from the boy and watched in a mixture of disgust and wonder as he shakily turned on his side and slide slowly down the wall.

Backing away, Draco reached down and picked up a dirty shirt he then glared down at the boy now squatting on the floor and throw it at him. "Do try to clean yourself up Potter." and without a second glance back Draco calmly walked out leaving the other boy heaving and covered in juices on the cold floor.

**END**

Sorry but I just could not make myself write a lovey dovey Darry. :[ If you loved it excellent ^^. If you hated it oh well this is probably going to be my only Slash so you won't have to put up with me again.


End file.
